OS: Crépuscule
by Scorpion-chan23
Summary: (S8 Spoilers) (Post S8) Haggar est vaincue, Zarkon et Lotor aussi, l'univers est en paix et les paladins de Voltron peuvent prendre un repos bien mérité. Mais si tout semble s'être bien terminé, le lien qui unissait deux d'entre eux semble s'être défait au fil du temps. Et comme Shiro lui propose enfin un tête à tête, Keith sent qu'il est temps d'accepter de le laisser partir...


Salut tout le monde! Petit changement de fandom le temps d'avancer dans les annexes d'Obsession! :D La dernière saison de Voltron est sortie et j'avais envie d'écrire un petit truc sympa pour consoler mon petit coeur de fan... Et me voici donc avec un truc bien déprimant haha! Pour vraiment me consoler, je prépare un autre OS mais pour l'instant, je vous laisse avec ce texte :') Merci à Heleanora pour sa relecture et ses encouragements (love sur toi) 3

Enjoy~

* * *

-Ça faisait longtemps.

-La dernière fois, c'était avant ton départ pour Kerberos.

Shiro esquissa un sourire empli de nostalgie, les yeux perdus dans le ciel qui se teintait d'or et de pourpre:

-J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité.

Keith hocha la tête, sans quitter la ligne d'horizon des yeux. Appuyé contre la fidèle moto qui ne lui avait encore jamais fait faux bond, il observait les étoiles apparaitre dans le ciel sans parvenir à calmer le pressentiment qui lui nouait le ventre et lui serrait le coeur. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus retrouvé ici avec Shiro, cet endroit qu'eux seuls connaissaient. C'était ici que l'ancien paladin noir lui avait montré comment maitriser les bases de la moto qui ne l'avait plus quitté, c'était ici qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés presque tous les jours pour parler de tout et de rien. C'était ici que Keith avait commencé à réaliser que Shiro était plus qu'un frère à ses yeux. C'était aussi à cet endroit précis qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais laisser rien paraitre. Après tout, à l'époque, Shiro était encore avec Adam, il n'avait pas le droit de s'interposer. Il ne pouvait pas gâcher le bonheur de Shiro.

Malgré cette barrière qu'il s'était lui-même imposée, c'était un endroit qui comptait énormément pour lui. Il s'y était rendu tous les jours après la disparition de Shiro, priant pour un miracle, pour le retour de son héros. Et jamais il n'avait cessé de croire en lui.

Puis Shiro était revenu, il y avait eu Voltron, et ils s'étaient encore rapprochés. Keith avait toujours une petite pensée pour Adam, resté sur Terre, et il estimait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de profiter de cette occasion en or. Pourtant, les mois passant, il avait réalisé que le rapprochement était inévitable. Il avait passé tout son temps avec lui, aurait abandonné le seul vestige de son passé pour le garder à ses côtés,… Et il avait eu l'impression que le comportement de Shiro avait changé, lui aussi. Certains contacts, certains sourires, certains regards ne mentaient pas. Mais Keith savait même à l'époque que Shiro ne ferait jamais le premier pas, et il savait aussi que même s'il faisait cet effort de lui-même, l'ancien paladin noir ne l'accepterait certainement pas. Il voyait encore en lui ce jeune garçon qu'il avait guidé, cette figure de jeune frère, et même si "quelque chose" changeait, il ne se permettait jamais un rapprochement supplémentaire: sa morale l'en empêchait, et Keith le savait.

Quand Shiro avait disparu une nouvelle fois après leur combat contre Zarkon, Keith avait cru devenir fou. Il avait été rongé par la culpabilité, par le chagrin, par la peur que cette fois son ami soit bel et bien mort, par le refus d'abandonner et de cesser d'y croire. Ses nuits avaient été principalement blanches, et quand il avait réussi à fermer l'oeil, ce n'avait été que pour faire les pires cauchemars. C'était là qu'il avait réalisé qu'il ne pourrait pas se taire indéfiniment. Il devait retrouver Shiro, et il devait trouver le courage de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Sinon, il ne pourrait jamais aller de l'avant… Et il risquait peut-être de perdre sa seule chance de succès, aussi infime fut-elle.

Pourtant, quand il avait de nouveau retrouvé Shiro, il avait de nouveau hésité avant de renoncer: ils partageaient déjà tant de choses, il avait eu peur de tout perdre en avouant ses sentiments. Il avait eu peur de l'effrayer. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il avait décidé de passer un peu de temps avec la Lame de Marmora, pour prendre un peu de distance, pour réfléchir à la meilleure manière d'agir s'il décidait de se jeter à l'eau.

Mais lors de ce fameux combat qui lui avait valu cette cicatrice sur le visage, lorsqu'il avait cru que Shiro allait le tuer ou bien - pire - qu'il allait devoir tuer son frère d'armes, son meilleur ami, son mentor, son modèle,… Lorsqu'il avait cru que tout était prdu, il avait franchi l'obstacle de sa peur:

- _Je t'aime._

Shiro s'était arrêté pendant une demi seconde. Pendant un fol instant, Keith avait vu dans ses yeux brillants un mélange de surprise, de doute, d'hésitation, de choc,… Et de soulagement.

Pourtant, rien n'avait changé par la suite. Shiro n'était pas devenu plus distant, mais il n'avait jamais non plus fait allusion à cette phrase ni à ce moment par la suite. Keith avait cru qu'il réfléchissait, pas qu'il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Il savait que c'était ça, après tout il le connaissait par coeur ou presque. Alors il avait alimenté cet espoir fou que, peut-être, Shiro lui rendrait son "Je t'aime". Il avait attendu, sans le presser, sans mentionner le passé. Puis ils étaient rentrés sur Terre, et ils avaient appris la mort d'Adam.

C'était à partir de ce moment que Shiro avait commencé à mettre de la distance entre eux. Fini les regards complices, les mains sur l'épaule, les sourires tendres, à vrai dire il n'était venu le voir à l'hôpital que deux ou trois fois, tout au plus. La veille du jour de leur départ pour leur ultime mission, quand le capitaine de l'Atlas leur avait conseillé de se détendre et de passer la soirée avec ceux qu'ils aimaient, Keith avait sentit une bouffée de chaleur s'emparer de lui. Il avait foncé presque immédiatement vers leur point de rendez-vous, il avait attendu toute la soirée, le coeur battant et un sourire stupide au bord des lèvres. Mais Shiro n'était pas venu. Il avait dit à Lance où trouver Keith, preuve qu'il savait où il était… Mais il ne l'avait pas rejoint. Keith avait compris, il avait observé le soleil se coucher en imaginant que ce n'était pas Lance à ses côtés mais quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait compris, mais il avait continué d'espérer. Il avait respecté le désir de Shiro et l'avait laissé en paix, espérant qu'il finirait peut-être par l'accepter à ses côtés.

Puis Curtis était arrivé.

Et Keith avait compris qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance.

Au début, il avait nié les faits, faisant la sourde oreille dès que la petite voix dans sa tête lui faisait remarquer que Curtis avait maintenant droit à ces attentions, aux sourires, aux regards,… Shiro l'avait même emmené avec lui lors de la Fête de la Lumière… Alors que jamais il n'avait proposé rien de tel à Keith, pas même une seule fois. A vrai dire, Keith ne l'avait pleinement accepté que quand il avait vu la main de Shiro serrée dans celle de Curtis le jour où il savaient annoncé qu'ils étaient désormais en couple. Son coeur s'était serré dans sa poitrine, sa gorge avait été bloquée par un noeud qui l'avait empêché de respirer pendant de longues minutes. Il avait refoulé tout, avait réussi à empêcher ses mains de trembler, mais au moment de porter un toast, il n'avait pas réussi à sourire. Et Shiro ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois. A peine lui avait-il jeté un coup d'oeil penaud et désolé quand Keith s'était levé pour prendre l'air et ne jamais revenir dans a pièce.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas la colère qui l'anima pendant les semaines, les mois, les années qui suivirent: c'était juste la douleur. Shiro ne lui devait rien, au contraire, c'était lui qui lui devait tout. Shiro l'avait sauvé, l'avait accompagné dans la vie, lui avait tendu la main, avait cru en lui,… Keith n'avait pas le droit d'en attendre plus. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souffrir.

Et là, sur ce pic rocheux sous les étoiles, là où tout avait commencé, il se sentait plus mal que jamais. Le silence jadis complice le renait malade d'angoisse, si bien qu'il finit par prendre son courage à deux mains pour le rompre d'une voix qui se voulait détachée:

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose?

 _Allez, allons-y et qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute._

Shiro sembla hésiter - sans doute espérait-il parler du passé encore quelques minutes avant de passer à la véritable raison de cette sortie, la première depuis une éternité - puis il se lança, incapable de le regarder:

-Curtis m'a demandé en mariage.

Keith eut l'impression que le monde s'arrêtait de tourner. C'était stupide: il savait, sentait, que Shiro allait lui annoncer quelque chose de ce genre, et pourtant il crut que son coeur allait le lâcher sur le coup de la surprise et de la douleur. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître, se contenta d'observer les étoiles au dessus d'eux, si lointaines et pourtant si proches:

-Ouah… C'est génial, Shiro.

L'ancien paladin noir hocha lentement la tête, chipotant avec sa main gauche en silence:

-C'est vraiment chouette, oui.

Léger silence, le temps que Keith ne pose la véritable question, conscient de la réponse-massue qu'il recevrait sans doute:

-Et tu lui as répondu quoi?

Shiro passa une main dans ses cheveux et répondit en un soupir un peu plus bas que le précédent:

-J'ai dit oui.

Il le savait. Il le savait et pourtant ce "oui" le heurta de plein fouet, comme si Shiro lui avait envoyé un coup terrible. Comme s'il l'avait giflé de toutes ses forces. Keith s'empêcha de réagir, de se mordre la lèvre, de s'en aller sans demander son reste. Il resta et parvint même à esquisser un semblant de sourire, allant jusqu'à s'autoriser un regard vers son voisin:

-Toutes mes félicitations.

Il était sincère malgré la douleur et la peine, et il espérait que Shiro le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que c'était la vérité:

-Merci, Keith.

-Tu dois être content, non?

-Oui, vraiment.

-Tant mieux. (Il se permit une seconde de silence avant de reprendre) C'est un mec bien et qui te rendra heureux. Un mec qui te mérite et qui te donnera le bonheur que toi tu mérites.

Il détestait avoir à dire ça tout en sachant qu'il correspondait à cette définition. Il détestait devoir dire ça d'un autre homme que lui. Il détestait avoir à dire ça, mais il savait que c'était la vérité. Et il savait que Shiro avait besoin qu'il le dise. Comme s'il avait suivi le cours de ses pensées, Shiro soupira et baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard:

-Je voulais te le dire avant l'annonce officielle, tu… Tu as le droit de le savoir en premier et loin du regard des autres.

-Tu n'avais pas à te donner tout ce mal, j'aurais bien pu l'entendre en même temps que les autres.

Il mentait: il aurait été incapable de supporter le choc en public. Mais il refusait de lui donner raison, de triompher sur toute la ligne:

-Ecoute, Keith… Nous n'avons jamais reparlé de…

-Keith se tendit imperceptiblement et ne put empêcher sa voix de prendre un ton sec et à la fois blessé et blessant:

-Pas besoin.

Bon sang, heureusement qu'il pouvait se retrancher derrière le "tu es mon frère" qui avait précédé sa déclaration désespérée, des lustres auparavant:

-Keith, je n'ai pas été assez clair avec toi… Et je n'ai pas non plus été clair avec mes propres sentiments. Et il est temps que je prenne mon courage à deux mains. Tu mérites de savoir.

 _Non, non pitié, tais-toi. Ne dis rien, je ne veux pas l'entendre. Je ne peux pas l'entendre._

-Tu comptes énormément pour moi, et ça tu le sais.

 _S'il te plaît, tais-toi._

-Tu n'as jamais cessé de croire en moi même quand je doutais énormément, tu m'as sauvé plus de fois qu'on ne pourrait les compter, mais…

 _Arrête._

-Depuis quelques temps, j'arrive à te voir comme l'adulte que tu es devenu, un homme fort et plus confiant. Tu es devenu une personne formidable, et je crois qu'une partie de moi aurait aimé pouvoir répondre à tes sentiments.

 _Tais-toi. Je t'en prie, ne me fais pas miroiter tout ça, pas maintenant._

-Mais à chaque fois que je pensais franchir le cap, à chaque fois que je m'imaginais avec toi dans ma vie… Je ne sais pas, je revoyais le garçon que j'ai connu… Et une autre partie de moi me disait que ce n'était pas correct, que je ne pouvais pas profiter de tes sentiments pour me sentir aimé aveuglément et aimer en retour, pour… Enfin… Je ne suis que ton… Ce que tu ressens est certainement biaisé et né d'une forme d'admiration que tu as peut-être ressenti pour l'adulte qui t'a tendu la main… Sauf que céder aurait été profiter de toi et de tes sentiments. Tu es comme mon frère, et répondre à ta déclaration n'aurait pas été correct ni responsable de ma part.

Keith se mordit l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'au sang, incapable d'intervenir, incapable de hurler qu'il n'était aveuglé par aucun autre sentiment, qu'il n'aimerait jamais que lui, qu'il serait mort pour lui sans hésiter une seconde, qu'il aurait tout abandonné pour lui s'il lui demandait. Incapable d'arrêter le massacre. Il comprenait, il savait ce que Shiro voulait lui dire: il avait considéré cette option, n'avait pas été contre dès le début… Mais il se sentait coupable, avait peur de profiter de Keith et de ses sentiments aveugle, ne voulait pas le priver d'un véritable amour sain. Alors il se refusait, et il lui refusait en même temps le bonheur auquel il aspirait:

-Alors c'est pour ça que je voulais te parler ici, seul à seul. Parce que mon silence non plus n'était pas correct, parce que j'ai été lâche. Je te dois des excuses, et je dois te dire que-…

Keith leva la main, un demi sourire figé sur les lèvres:

-Tu ne me dois rien, et encore moins des excuses. Je suis heureux que tu trouves enfin le bonheur et la paix, Shiro, vraiment. Alors tu n'as pas à t'excuser ni à te torturer de la sorte.

Il empêcha une pensée de le faire céder, repoussa la douleur qui enfla dans sa poitrine quand il réalisa que jamais Shiro n'avait répondu à ses sentiments, que jamais il n'entendrait ce "moi aussi" qu'il avait encore bêtement espéré jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, Takashi, sincèrement. Alors ne te fais plus de mal, j'avais compris depuis longtemps. Sois heureux avec lui, et je serai heureux aussi.

Shiro soutint enfin son regard pendant une longue seconde, puis il souffla, la voix légèrement rauque:

-Je suis désolé, Keith…

Keith aurait voulu répondre tout de suite, mais sa gorge était si serrée qu'il eut peur du son que sa voix risquait de produire et il n'osa pas tenter de parler immédiatement. Il secoua simplement la tête, attendit quelques secondes en faisant mine d'arranger sa queue de cheval, puis il parvint à souffler:

-Ne le sois pas.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, en silence, jusqu'à ce que Keith ne puisse plus le supporter. Ses yeux le brûlaient, son coeur battait si fort qu'il lui faisait mal, sa gorge était si serrée qu'il avait du mal à respirer, il voulait seulement s'enfuir en courant. S'enfuir et tout oublier. Heureusement, Shiro parla le premier, lui offrant l'échappatoire dont il avait tant besoin:

-J'espère que tu seras là une fois le jour venu. Tu es bien évidemment invité.

-Bien sûr, tu peux compter sur moi.

Shiro hocha la tête, hésita, tendit la main gauche… La recula quand un ultime éclat de soleil éclaira l'or à son annulaire:

-Je dois y aller. Curtis…

-Vas-y, vas le rejoindre.

Nouveau silence, brisé par un souffle:

-Merci, Keith… J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner…

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Allez, va.

-Tu ne rentres pas?

-Je vais un peu regarder les étoiles: ça faisait longtemps donc j'ai envie d'en profiter un moment.

-Je comprends. A bientôt alors.

-Oui, à bientôt. Et encore félicitations à vous deux.

Shiro esquissa un sourire mais eu la délicatesse de ne rien dire de plus. Keith attendit que le bruit de la moto se soit évanoui dans son dos pour se laisser glisser sur le sol, laissant sa main effleurer le sable doré. Quand il fut certain d'être seul, il autorisa un soupir tremblant à franchir ses lèvres En revanche, la première larme glissa d'elle-même, sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher:

-Tout va bien.

Souffla-t-il, comme pour se convaincre de ce tout ce qu'il avait dit pendant cette discussion. Puis il revit la main de Shiro dans celle de Curtis, revit cette bague discrète au doigt du capitaine de l'Atlas… Revit tous les moments que Shiro avait passé avec lui pendant toutes ces années… Imagina ce que serait maintenant sa vie s'il lui avait dit "je t'aime" à son tour… S'imagina à la place de Curtis, imagina la bague à son doigt…

Il ne tenta pas de retenir la seconde larme, pas plus qu'il n'empêcha les autres de lui échapper. Ça aurait pu être lui. Il aurait pu être le bonheur de Shiro. Mais il avait sans doute trop tardé, n'avait pas été assez courageux pour lui en parler plus clairement et plus tôt. Même ici il avait manqué sa chance. Il aurait dû dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il pouvait être heureux avec lui, qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'attendre ni d'espérer, qu'il n'était pas aveuglé mais au contraire convaincu d'aimer la seule et unique personne qu'il aimerait jamais. Il aurait dû lui dire tout ça…

Mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Shiro se sentait déjà assez coupable comme ça, et il ne pouvait pas être égoïste à ce point. Pas alors qu'il trouvait enfin le bonheur et la paix qu'il méritait.

Alors, Keith serra les genoux contre sa poitrine, croisa les bras et enfouit son visage dans les manches de sa veste. Les étoiles brillaient toujours au dessus de lui, d'une lueur un peu plus triste que dans ses souvenirs.

Et alors qu'il sanglotait en silence, Keith espéra que, ailleurs, dans une autre réalité qu'ils avaient sauvé, il existait un monde où il vivait aux côtés de Shiro. Une réalité où ils auraient tous les deux eu plus de courage et où ils étaient heureux.

Ensemble.

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^ Paix et amour sur vous tous et un joyeux Noël! 3


End file.
